


Keeping Up with the Joneses

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something to be said for teamwork, John thinks, and Sam and Jason are a <i>fantastic</i> team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up with the Joneses

**Author's Note:**

> So ... I forgot about this, found it in my fic folder just now, and thought I'd post it. Originally written for the fourth round of the IJ Porn Battle [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/7377.html?thread=1242321#t1242321), um, awhile ago.

There's something to be said for teamwork, John thinks, and Sam and Jason are a _fantastic_ team. Like a finely synchronized orchestra they each know their part; one pulls at his belt as the other muffles his protests with a kiss; Sam digs her nails ever-so-slightly into his flesh just as Jason brushes against the front of John's slacks. They never leave him wanting of another’s touch, one always holding or gripping or caressing while the other unbuttons his shirt or locks the door or carefully sets his glasses next to the sink. Which is thoughtful, that, since John’s brain is so over-stimulated with sensory information he can barely remember he has glasses and really doesn’t give a damn if they get damaged so long as he's having a fantastic time while it happens.

John hadn't even noticed when the pair left the staff meeting ahead of him, but clearly they had, here they _are_ , pressing him between them like they're the Bee-Jones bread in an Oliver butter sandwich. He feels a mouth on his neck and two sets of hands on his hips and _god_ , this is a fucking sexy sandwich.

John gasps and he doesn't know _who that is_ but he doesn't want them to stop; he pulls the nearest head towards his and kisses, as it turns out, Sam. He can't keep track of what they're doing to him, let alone which one is doing what. He thinks, perhaps, maybe he's sorting it out - is that Jason's hand? Sam's lips? - but no, no it can't be, because _that's_ Sam, isn't it?

And all too soon it's over. Jason kisses him one more time before leaving, smirking just a little bit. "Better hurry up, Oliver," he says. "You're going to miss the rest of the staff meeting."

"Bollocks to that," John tells him, and pulls the other man into a fierce kiss. "Call Sam back in. We're doing that again."


End file.
